Utaite Wiki:Qualifying Singers
This page is an incomplete list of utaite from Nico Nico Douga or YouTube singers who fulfill our requirements but do not have a page yet. Clicking each name will bring you to that singer's main Mylist or YouTube channel. If you know a qualifying singer who is not on this list, feel free to add his/her name on this list (in alphabetical order). Please, though, make sure that he/she is not already on this wiki by checking our directory. If you wish to add a page, be sure to read the tutorial first! However, before making new pages, we'd appreciate it if you would also get all of our existing pages up to standard, especially the ones that are empty, incomplete, or stubs. In addition to helping with new pages, this list is also meant to help fill out Famous Utattemita Song pages as per the new requirements. Related discussion: Thread:9707 NND Utaite The utaite must have: *A minimum of 2,000 watchers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. *A minimum of 45,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). 2,000 view leeway is allowed. **Original songs in which a producer asked a utaite to be a vocalist ( ) do not count for views. **Original song(s) produced by the utaite him or herself that he or she has covered will count for views (ex. halyosy with Sakura no Ame or koma’n with BadBye) but the cover must have at least 150,000 views to count due to the fact the song(s) produced and covered by the producer-utaite tend to have much higher views than most normal covers. OR *At least 20,000 views on a minimum of 4 solo covers. 1.5K in total leeaway is allowed. OR *The utaite has gone professional (signed under a company) Female Utaite # 38Ban (38番) # 6ε6*, read as Muni (むに) # ＊Airi (＊あいり) # Amane (アマネ) # Bronze Arm Drive (ﾌﾞﾛﾝｽﾞｱｰﾑﾄﾞﾗｲﾌﾞ) # Chano (シャノ) # Chawa (ちゃわ) # Donguri (ドン栗) # Erusi (エルシ) # EVO+ (えぼ) # Hari (ハリ) # Hotaru (ほたる) # Hotori (ほとり) # Iinchou (委員長) # Katakiri Rekka (片霧烈火) # Keisen (佳仙) # Komatsuna (小松菜) # Komeru (こめる) # Kurenai (紅) # LIQU@. (りくあっと) # Matsuzawa Yumi (松澤由美) # Mitsumushi (みつむし) # Momobako (桃箱) # Montea (もんちー) # Muta (むた) # Nam Fung (南風(なむふぉん)) # *Nano (*菜乃) # Nanahira (ななひら) # Nata de Cocoline (ココリーヌ・ナタデ) # Nayuru (なゆる) # nayuta # noir (のある) # Noir (ノワール) # Nomiya Ayumi (野宮あゆみ) # non # PAGECO # POPPY # Re:A, now known as Rito (里都) # Sana (鎖那) # ShoshinshaF (初心者F), also known as ef # Shuiyuanwuyi (水縁無憶) # Siren (紫蓮) # Tsukinowa (月葉) # Umemiya Hina (梅宮雛) # Usako (ウサコ) # yue (ユエ) # Zenna (前菜) Male Utaite # 4Yen (4円) # 5comasuberi (5コマスベリ) # 96 # Aho no Sakata (あほの坂田) # Ashikubi (足首) # Baku (ばく) # Bang (蛮) # Boron (ぼろん) # Chage (ちゃげ) # Creamzone (くりむぞん) # Da-little, formerly known as Hiradon (ひらどん) # DC # Denchigire (電池切れ) # Denirow (でにろう) # DoM (どＭ) # Freedel # Funi (Imouto) (ふに（妹）) # Gai (害) # GigaP (ギガP) # hal # Hyon (ひょん) # ISAZI (いさじ) # Jun☆Jun (じゅん☆じゅん) # K-ta (K太) # Kaito (海斗) # Knorr (クノール) # Konori (このり) # Ko~ra/Koura/Cola (こ～ら) # Kuropanda (黒パンダ) # KuwagataP (クワガタP) , also known as # Mune (無音) # Natsushiro Takaaki (夏代孝明), formerly known as Yuei (ゆーえい) # Neko(♂) (猫（♂）) # Nigai Hito (苦い人), also known as Nigamoto (苦本) # Nitmegane (にっとメガネ) # NO=L # OLD # Omaru (お丸) # Peshumeruga (ペシュメルガ) # Rabipo (らびぽ) # Ramesses II (ラムセスII世) # recog (れこぐん) # Renoa (れのあ) # Rimokon (りもこん) # roro (ろろ) # Senra (センラ) # shell # Shima (志麻) # Shochu Umee (焼酎うめぇ) # Shouichi (囁一) # S!N # SquaDus (YT account) # SymaG (島爺) # Tabun Jibun (たぶん自分) # Taiyakiya (タイ焼き屋) # Takukobu (たくこぶ) # Tama (たま) # terry # Tomonashi (トモナシ) # Ultimate・High (アルティメット・ハイ) # Umejiro (梅ジロー) # UmiNeko # Uratanuki/Urata (うらたぬき) # Yamaneko Sanae (山猫さなえ), also known as YamaNeko # YNG (やんぐ) # Yorukichi (よるきち) # ytr (ゆとり) # Yuge (湯毛) YouTube Singers The YouTube singer must have: *A minimum of 1,000 subscribers. 200 subscribers leeway is allowed. *A minimum of 15,000 ''views on his/her most popular solo cover. (**Views can be rounded to the '''nearest hundred). 200 view leeway is allowed. Female YT Singers # Ahiku # Akano # Amanda Lee & Annalie (not many vocaloid songs) # My # CaramellCher (カラメルCher) # CottonCandyBird (CCB) # DangoHana (だんご花) RN: Annie Cheng # Emnily (mostly Russian, occasionally Japanese. sometimes anime song, separate account for K-POP covers (http://www.youtube.com/user/amtazy/ and http://www.youtube.com/user/KtimeEmnily) # Eka # Erutan (not many vocaloid songs) # Hanon # Holi # horizon RN: Ashley (not many vocaloid songs) (original lyrics and vocals to Homestuck songs) # Jilubia # Juju RN: Julie (able to identify harmonies, create multiple layers of harmonies from scratch with ease) # Ketsuban (aka Ketsu) (strong , rock-ish voice) # Mis (not many vocaloid covers) # Neibaku # Nanodo # NyuMoon # RO☆D RN: Rikki Deborah (strong voice, flowing English translyrics) # Renko (previously Sakuranek0) (not many vocaloid songs) # Ruki # RurutiaDariya (ルル) # Saki RN: Sofía Ulmman (beautiful powerful voice and vibrato, mostly Spanish, occasionally Japanese or English, different kinds of music, Vocaloid - anime - pop - pop rock) # Shellah # Sia # StrawbelIyCake # Sugar RN: Monica Tran # SuriOokami # SweetPoffin # TBOE # Thymeka RN: Alessia ("Thymeka" for Italian, "Saiki" for Japanese) # Usachii (NND account) # Vanna (Second account) Male YT Singers # ¤Fyre # Amaito # Aya_me (Soft, clear voice. often own french fandubs) # Dualkey RN: Pedro Sánchez http://www.facebook.com/pages/Club-de-fans-de-Dualkey-0-/247855159591?sk=info (not many vocaloid songs) (Known in the Spanish fandubbing community.http://es.fandoblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Pedro_S%C3%A1nchez) # Kuraiinu # Paru Songs The page must have: *A minimum of '''''15 qualifying covers for a page to be created. *For group covers with ** > 3-5 "roles": a minimum of 12 qualifying covers for a page is needed. ** > 6-10 "roles": a minimum of 10 qualifying covers for a page is needed. Requirements for a qualifying cover: *Any cover sung by a singer that meets the requirements of being featured on the wiki. OR *Any NND utaite cover with at least 10,000 views. **Must be based on the views at Nico Nico Douga. *Any YouTube Singer cover with at least 5,000 views. **Must be based on the views at YouTube. # Ai Kotoba (愛言葉) # Aku no Musume (悪ノ娘) # Bad Apple!! # Chocolate・Train (チョコレート・トレイン) # Choose Me # Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu (チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室) # Dancing☆Samurai (ダンシング☆サムライ) # Dear # Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia (骸骨楽団とリリア) # Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu (グリグリメガネと月光蟲) # Happy Synthesizer (ハッピーシンセサイザ) # Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu (初音ミクの消失) # Hitobashira Alice (人柱アリス) # Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C (ヒャダインのカカカタ☆カタオモイ-C) # Ikasama Life Game (イカサマライフゲイム) # Jenga (song) (ジェンガ) # Jinsei Reset Button (人生リセットボタン) # Juu Mensou (十面相) # Kimi no Taion (君の体温) # Kokoro/Kokoro・Kiseki (ココロ/ココロ・キセキ) # Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu (告白予行練習) (Includes both versions) # Konoha no Sekai Jijou (コノハの世界事情) # Kowloon Retro (九龍レトロ) # Kurumi☆Ponchio (くるみ☆ぽんちお) # Kutabare PTA (くたばれPTA) # Madara Cult (マダラカルト) # Marionette Syndrome (マリオネットシンドローム) # Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru (みくみくにしてあげる♪) # Nounai Denpa (ノーナイデンパ) # Piano Lesson (ピアノ・レッスン) # Rimokon (リモコン) # Ren'ai Philosophia (恋愛フィロソフィア) # Sainou Sampler (サイノウサンプラー) # Shinitagari (死にたがり) # SPiCa # Uninstall (アンインストール) # Venomania Kou no Kyouki (ヴェノマニア公の狂気) Category:Resource Category:Incomplete Articles